


It's a Duck Blur

by CosmicDirections



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicDirections/pseuds/CosmicDirections
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. The Show Must Go On

The Three Caballeros just finished another show of the few venues they've been given. The birds were tired but elated at their work thus far. One of the night's acts were getting a record deal out of the three bands.  
Retrieving the equipment, Donald overheard some other bands of the night talking among themselves-- below a whisper, so to not peak interest in the cabs.  
"How'd they even get in here? Their lead can't sing! And did the chicken even tune that guitar? We got this record deal in the bag. They're barely competition."  
In his pride and easy temper, Donald just about rushed out of shadows to yell at the other band members. He was stopped by the gloved hand rested upon his shoulder, "Ay, Donald qual e o problema?"  
"Jose, I'm sure he just heard what we did," Panchito said, rubbing his arm.  
"Ah. I see," Jose nodded, "what they said was rather rude."  
Jose saw the expressions of his fellow band members, taking in Panchito's unease and Donald's seething rage. It upset them so, and Jose wasn't going to have it.  
"Estou dando a eles um pedaço da minha mente." Jose said with finality, passing through the curtains. He stormed to the other acts, his casual sway irritable. His head low, he glared as he approached.  
"Whatcha want?"  
He raised his arms yelling, "Como você se atreve!"  
"What?" Stated an unnerved band member.  
"Or -as you jerks say- HOW dare you!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Crossed the one who said the insult in the first place.  
Jose huffed, "You upset my boyfriends insulting our act."  
"And?"  
Jose got even more frustrated, "Why you-"  
Before he could lunge at the musicians, he was pulled back by two feathered arms, "Ay, Jose, mi amor, por favor! They're not worth our time."  
"Panchi? But they insulted you and Don! I can't just-"  
"Not worth it. Sure they are jerks but-. Let's just go home, we'll hear the results in the morning."  
"Ay-! Oh okay," Jose nodded toward him. The two then noticed the noise of loud quacks and absence of their third Caballero.  
"Ay caramba..." Panchito muttered to the sight of Donald going at it.  
"Okay, okay! Wow, sorry. Will you leave us alone now?"  
"But I'm not done!" Donald squaked.  
The two ecentric birds looked to each other shrugging at his usual outburst.  
"Don, c'mon isn't worth it. Vamos," Panchito beaconed to him.  
"Ugh, fine." Donald stepped down. 

~~#~~

The next day proved well, as Jose and Panchito crashed at the mansion. The three woke up that morning in excitement (Ms. Beakley telling them to calm down, they're acting like children) and rushed to Panchito's side when his phones rung.  
"Olá, this is Panchito of the Three Caballeros," The red chicken smiled, jumping up and down in his spot.  
Some silence, before he squaked with a smile, "Really?!"  
He muted the call, "We're in, Caballeros!! Woo-oo!" The three cheered.


	2. Nothing Weirder Than Textbooks and Goddesses

(This is a sorta unhinged Legends of the Three Caballeros and Ducktales connecting concept please bare with me lol)

\- Follows The Three Caballeros in college (though they don't start off knowing what they'll call themselves)

\- The Cabana is their hella cheap on-campus house, Shellgoose Interprises is a Frat House

\- Same events technically ensue

\- Donald takes up a babysitter job and that's why April, May, and June are there

\- No Daisy, but imagine it was AMJ's mom instead just checking up on them and getting incredibly mad at Donald regularly


End file.
